


Welcome to My World

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Earth: A Rendezvous with Destiny [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: 1960s, 1960s Music, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, Counterculture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Diplomacy, Dogs, F/M, Family Shenanigans, First Christmas, First Contact, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Hippies, Hunters & Hunting, Love at First Sight, Meet the Family, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Crossovers, Old Republic Era, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Politics, Protests, Republican, Riots, Star Trek References, True Love, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: It is June of 1967.The Army of the Republic of Vietnam successfully raised the South Vietnamese flag over Hanoi, the Maoist rebels were annihilated in China, and the Counterculture Movement was on its final legs in the United States according to the American Psychological Association.But on the moon, astronauts Michael Collins, Neil Armstrong, and Edwin Eugene "Buzz" Aldrin Jr. made first contact with an alien civilization after implanting the Stars and Stripes into the lunar crust.And apparently they thought the hit television series 'Star Trek' was somehow a documentary.Now, the entire planet of Earth, in a historic moment, will be welcoming a diplomatic party from the Galactic Republic.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Earth: A Rendezvous with Destiny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154465
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to My World




End file.
